Saint Seiya : Les 109 spectres
by Aster Hikari
Summary: Synopsis : Cette histoire se passe juste avant puis pendant la saga d'Hadès. Seiya sort du combat contre Poséidon extrêmement blessé, et meurt dans le coma. Puis, pendant l'arc d'Hadès, les chevaliers de bronze doivent vaincre le dieu Maléfique et ses sous fifres. Mais il ne sera pas le seul adversaire qu'il doit affronter… [Fiction alternative, suit l'animé et le manga]
1. La mort de Seiya

****Chapitre 1 : La mort de Seiya****

 ** **PDV Externe :****

 **Poséidon était vaincu, pour la seconde fois le monde était sauvée, mais le palais de ce même dieu était instable donc, il fallait partir au plus vite sinon,** **Athéna et ses chevaliers allaient finir ensevelies sous l'eau.** **Le petit groupe commença à partir, en courant jusqu'à la sortie, hélas le plus blessé fut Seiya, qui avait subit de multiples blessures contre Poséidon.** **Il était donc assez lent.**

 **Le groupe finit par sortir des eaux sans aucunes** **égratignures.** **Seiya lui regardait le ciel qui était d'un soleil majes** **tueux. Saori s'approcha de lui et demanda :**

 **« S...Seiya ? »**

 **Le jeune homme tomba au sol, croulant sous ses blessures et la panique de Saori.** **Emmené à l'hôpital, le décès fut constaté, sous peu de temps,** **après l'admission à l'hôpital...**

 **Dans le ciel, on voyait clairement, que la constellation de Pégase s'était éteinte...Quand le chevalier fut mort, tout le monde fut attristé par la mort de ce dernier...Mais il fallait garder la tête haute…Et continuer de vivre, pour ceux qui ne le peuvent plus…**

 **A l'hôpital, le corps de Seiya disparut, et tout le monde savait une chose. Il savait que c'était quelque chose de mauvais...**

 ** **Plus tard :****

 ** **Lieu Inconnu :****

 **Seiya se réveilla, dans un lieu étrange,** **il ne savait pas où il était, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était plus en Grèce, et il avait une sensation étrange dans son corps. Puis, il vit que**

 **q** **uelqu'un était entrain de dormir,** **c'était une femme, il s'approcha et la secoua doucement :**

 **« Hé...hé ! Réveille-toi !**

 **La jeune femme se réveilla vit Seiya et hurla :**

 **-Ouah, j'ai dû m'endormir à te surveiller tout le temps. Tu sais où tu es ?**

 **Seiya hocha négativement la tête, et dit simplement :**

 **-Je ne sais pas, je me sens juste étrange…**

 **La jeune fille éclata de rire puis se leva :**

 **-Bah c'est normal, tu es mort, il y a peu de temps... »**

 **Le jeune chevalier de Pégase, hurla et se regarda, et dit :**

 **« Impossible ! Je suis bien là en chair et en os !**

 **A ce moment, une jeune femme arriva dans la chambre, elle avait de longs cheveux noires et une peau très pâle, elle dit alors en regardant Seiya :**

 **-Oh, je vois que notre invité est levé, tu lui as expliqué la situation Serrah ?**

 **La dénommée Serrah eut un air ennuyé et dit :**

 **-Ah bah nan, vu qu'il ne fait que s'agiter depuis dix minutes…Désolée dame Pandore. »**

 **Les deux personnes se nommaient Pandore et Serrah alors ? Ce serait une information utile pour Seiya. En partant,** **Serrah se leva de sa place et regarda Seiya en lui disant :**

 **« Je vais t'expliquer le topo, en gros tu es mort, et notre bon dieu Hadès, t'a ramené aux Enfers pour une raison simple, que tu le serves en tant que Spectre. »**

 **Seiya alla répliquer que c'était impossible, que sa loyauté était à cent pour cent pour Athéna, mais là, Serrah se rapprocha et expliqua quelques petites choses à Seiya, d'un ton si bas, que personne pouvait entendre.**

 **Après ces explications faites, Seiya hocha la tête, et demanda ceci à Serrah :**

 **« Si je vous aide, je reverrais mes amis ?**

 **Serrah, d'un air ennuyé hocha la tête et dit :**

 **-Yep, mais pas dans le même camp. Es-tu prêt à te battre ?**

 **Le jeune homme répondit spontanément :**

 **-Oui, pour Hadès ! »**

 **Quelques minutes de silences suffirent et il demanda :**

 **« Qui es-tu ?**

 **Serrah répondit :**

 **-Serrah spectre terrestre de Sylphe. Et c'est à moi de te donner ton surplis, ton armure d'Hadès si tu préfères. »**

 **A ce moment la jeune spectre se rapprocha de Seiya, tellement prêt, et lui toucha le ventre, d'une certaine façon, que ce dernier ressenti une douleur immense, prête à lui exploser l'intérieur...Mais la jeune femme lui toucha la joue de l'autre main et essuya du mieux les larmes, et la transpiration en disant :**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas quelque chose de douloureux, tiens-toi tranquille...hihi... »**

 **La façon de le toucher était presque sensuelle, et le futur chevalier d'Hadès, se tint plus tranquille et finit par se détendre.**

 **Dans le ciel, une nouvelle étoile maléfique était née, cette étoile, était l'étoile** **terrestre** **de l'espoir…**

 **Une fois, l'étape finit, Seiya tomba à genoux épuisé, tandis qu'une boule ténébreuse fit apparaître une armure de Pégase, obscure, et elle atterrit devant les deux jeunes personnes, Seiya étant sonné ne dit rien, mais percevait encore.**

 **D'un coup, Serrah ricana et dit :**

 **« Voici ton armure pégase noire. Bat-toi pour Hadès, et nous serons les maîtres du monde ! »**

 **En réponse, le jeune homme tomba face contre terre, tandis que la spectre étonnée et agaça ramassa le jeune homme puis le posa contre un lit.**

 **Elle partit voir Pandore qui était dans la salle du trône, cette dernière réfléchissant profondément.**

 **En remarquant Serrah, Pandore se redressa et dit alors :**

 **« Tu en as fais beaucoup trop Serrah de Sylphe. Mais cela sera suffisant.**

 **Serrah baissa la tête et dit :**

 **-Parce que...vous m'observiez dame Pandore ?**

 **Pandore hocha la tête et répondit :**

 **-Évidement, j'ai confiance en toi, mais je me montre toujours plus prudente. N'as-tu pas un sentiment pour lui ?**

 **Serrah rougit comme une folle mais en se contrôlant :**

 **-Il est vrai que quand il est mort, cela m'a fait un grand plaisir, mais voilà ce n'est que ça pour le moment. Il m'intéresse pour tout dire. »**

 **En affichant un grand sourire Pandore annonça alors :**

 **« Tu peux disposer, et rejoindre ton ''intérêt'' »**

 **Sans un mot et rougissant énormément, la jeune spectre, rejoint Seiya dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se reposant, mais faisant quand même des cauchemars.**

 **En arrivant, elle vit que l'armure avait changée de forme et était passée dans une forme de petit bijou, un bracelet noir enveloppé dans une bulle noire. Elle décida de ramasser le bracelet et le mit sur la table de chevet, puis décida de s'asseoir près de Seiya et de lui caresser le cuir chevelu, ce qui calma ce dernier…**

 ** **Cinq Pics, en Chine :****

 **Doko de la balance savait parfaitement ce qui se passait, la guerre sainte approchait dangereusement, et il sût pertinemment que cela allait être plus catastrophique que prévu...Derrière lui, on voyait un chevalier d'or regardant l'ancêtre d'un air absent. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs et regardait le vieux maître, ce dernier lui dit :**

 **« Lau du Serpentaire, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ?**

 **Le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire répondit simplement :**

 **-A vos ordres, et bonne chance. »**

 **Sur ces mots, Lau partit ouvrant sans doute le bal, pour ce qui allait être la guerre sainte…**

 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. En savoir plus sur les enfers

****Chapitre** **2 : En savoir plus sur les enfers :****

 ** **PDV Externe :****

 **S** **eiya trembla, il eut un spasme léger et finalement ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se rappela pas tous de suite où il était. Mais il vit une chambre aux aspects sombres, le soleil ne brillait pas.**

 **Il était dans le royaume des ombres, le jeune comprit ça, enfin.**

 **Puis quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Voyant qu'il était habillé, il toussota, prit une voix sérieuse et répondit :**

 **« C'est ouvert, entrez. »**

 **De ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme s'en détacha.**

 **Ce n'était pas Serrah, non, ce fut une femme dans un surplis, elle avait une taille moyenne et des cheveux rouges cendrées, encadrées par des petits yeux bleus.**

 **La jeune domestique sans doute, s'inclina et dit :**

 **« Bonjour maître Seiya, maître Serrah m'a demandé de vous apporter le petit déjeuner. »**

 **Seiya recula un peu, en se demandant qui était cette « souillone ». La « Souillonne » recula alors, indignée et dit :**

 **« Maître, vous pouvez me le demander directement, je vous écoute, et répondrait à vos questions.**

 **Le jeune spectre ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Il demanda alors :**

 **-Qui es-tu ?**

 **La domestique s'agenouilla et dit :**

 **-Erza, étoile terrestre du gobelin. Et vous êtes Seiya, étoile terrestre de l'espoir et mon maître. »**

 **En voyant cette position, Seiya bougea rapidement les bras et s'excusa vite fait. Erza se releva alors tandis qu'il demanda :**

 **« Tu peux attendre dehors ? Je préfère manger seul.**

 **En regardant le plat d'un air alléchant, tandis que la jeune domestique eut un sourire narquois et répondit :**

 **-Comme vous voulez. Sa majesté semble être capricieuse, mais soit je vous laisse. »**

 **En partant, elle reçut un sourire absent de Seiya. Ensuite, Seiya s'assit et mangea les mets des enfers qui étaient forts appétissants. Après son repas, Erza rentra à nouveau sans l'avis de son maître. Mais cette fois, elle était accompagnée de dame Serrah, qui souriait joyeusement.**

 **En voyant cela, l' ex chevalier demanda :**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?**

 **Cette dernière répondit joyeusement :**

 **-Étonnement, tu vas pouvoir sortir. Vu que tu es sur pied, je peux te faire une visite de ton nouveau domicile !**

 **L'intéressé ne répondit qu'après un silence. Ce qui inquiéta Serrah. L'interpellé répondit enfin :**

 **« Je...Je suis assez honoré...mais comment on y va ?**

 **De cette question, Serrah jeta un bracelet noir à Seiya. Il n'y eut pas de réaction à part un air confus, tandis que la jeune fille prit la parole :**

 **-Dans ce bracelet, se trouve ton surplis. Certaines personnes dans les enfers, ne sont pas vraiment enchantées de ta venue. Et on ne sait jamais.**

 **Seiya hocha lentement la tête, puis finit par demander à nouveau :**

 **-Comment je fais pour mettre le surplis ?**

 **Serrah toucha sa boucle d'oreille où il y avait son surplis et dit :**

 **-Comme ceci. »**

 **En touchant la boucle d'oreille, Serrah fut enveloppée dans une lumière blafarde, puis apparut dans une armure noire, c'était son surplis. Puis, Seiya ayant comprit la manœuvre, fit de même et fut à son tour enveloppé dans une lumière blafarde.**

 **La lumière ayant finit d'agir, Seiya, se retrouva dans une copie conforme de l'armure de Pégase, mais ténébreuse. Puis, Serrah annonça alors :**

 **« Tu es parfait. Allons-y maintenant. »**

 **Il hocha la tête.**

 **Finalement, ils laissèrent la chambre, et partirent dans les enfers. La visite était simple, partir visiter, chaque partie des enfers, mais celles étant les plus proches, mais pour Seiya ce fut les enfers prêts du châteaux, lui étant d'une nature curieuse aurait aimé pouvoir en savoir plus. Puis, il demanda à Serrah pourquoi ils n'avaient pas droit d'aller plus loin, cette dernière répondit :**

 **« Je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible, les juges des enfers refont leurs armées.**

 **Ce dernier demanda :**

 **-Qui est-ce ?**

 **Serrah soupira et répondit:**

 **-Les juges des enfers sont les plus puissants** **soldats de sa majesté, et ont donc une espèce de territoire. Je n'ai que la juridiction du château.**

 **Le jeune spectre eut alors une réfection, et demanda alors :**

 **-Tu es un juge des enfers alors ?**

 **Erza sentant la détresse de sa maîtresse répondit :**

 **-Non, maître Seiya. C'est juste que maître Serrah est la remplaçante de Dame Pandore, si elle doit s'absenter. »**

 **Seiya hocha la tête, ne commentant pas la certaine détresse de sa jeune amie. Puis la visite se continua sans accroc, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée. Ce n'était qu'une visite simple mais ça suffirait pour la journée.**

 **Puis en rentrant, quelqu'un courra devant la chambre, de Seiya, heureusement, les trois personnes étaient dedans. En ouvrant la porte, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns dans un surplis noir, était essoufflée et elle dit :**

 **« Bonjour, maîtresse Serrah, et Maître Seiya, salut Erza. Je suis ici pour vous quérir.**

 **Erza plutôt inquiète demanda :**

 **-Ah ? Pourquoi donc Chris ?**

 **La dénommée Chris répondit alors :**

 **-Dame Pandore veut nous voir, maintenant, tous. Je vais vous emmener. »**

 **Les jeunes gens suivirent** **la jeune fille, jusqu'à Pandore, qui attendait les yeux fermées, ses soldats. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils s'inclinèrent, enlevant tous leurs casques, puis la maîtresse de ses lieux prit la parole :**

 **« Bonsoir, Serrah de** **Sylphe, Erza de Gobelin, Chris de Cetus et...Seiya de l'espoir.**

 **Tous les spectres répondirent ensembl** **e :**

 **-Bonsoir dame Pandor** **e.**

 **Puis, en toussotant lé** **gèrement elle di** **t :**

 **-Je vous ai convoqué ici, pour vous donner une mission, de la plus haute importance.**

 **Serrah demanda à sa maîtresse :**

 **-Maîtresse, qu'est-ce donc ?**

 **Pandore eut un sourire pas vraiment caché et dit alors :**

 **-Facile. Vous devez aller au Sanctuaire, pour une mission d'espionnage et de reconnaissance. »**

 **Les quatre spectres levèrent les yeux, en étant tous choqués, mais acceptèrent la mission. Alors, ils se préparent et partirent pour le sanctuaire d'Athéna…Aussi, ils avaient pensé à prendre des vestes pour se cacher, et éviter de se faire repérer...**

 ** _A suivre…_**


	3. L'espionnage

****Chapitre** **3 : L** **'espionnage****

 ** **PDV Externe :****

 **Seiya et les autres furent envoyés le jour même pour le sanctuaire, Erza ne fut pas autorisée à partir, pour la raison suivante. Il fallait que quelqu'un maintienne le portail pour aller au sanctuaire, sinon il se renfermerait.** **Et pour ceux qui seraient sur la terre ce ne serait pas bon .**

 **Cela ne dérangea pas Erza, au contraire, elle qui n'était pas expérimentée au combat ou en espionnage.** **Donc, les spectres, qui étaient composés de Serrah, Seiya et Chris partirent pour le sanctuaire. En arrivant ils virent personnes ce qui étaient étonnant, Seiya lui, essayait de savoir où ils avaient atterrit, la réponse se fit savoir quand des pas se firent entendre.**

 ** **PDV ?:****

 **Athéna, m'avait rappelée d'Angleterre, pour pouvoir surveiller le sanctuaire. Quel plaie ! J'étais bien mieux en Angleterre, avec mon petit ami...Arf. Enfin, chevalier d'Athéna un jour, chevalier toujours ! En plus je ne fus pas la seule rappelée, Lau du Serpentaire fut rappelé aussi, car comme le toutou d'Athéna fut mort, il fallait bien appeler d'autres toutous. Pff…** **Je continuais à marcher quand je vis des personnes habillées sous des capes. Par réflexe je me mis en position agressive tandis que les intrus reculaient. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? A peine, ai-je pensée cela que je sentis une vive douleur au niveau de l'abdomen.**

 **Je tombais alors à genou en regardant mon agresseur, qui enleva sa capuche. Je vis** **quelqu'un inattendu, que je ne pensais pas voir ici, le toutou d'Athéna, Seiya de Pégase.**

 ** **PDV Seiya :****

 **Je le savais, on se trouvait près de la maison du Loup. Alors, j'ai attaquée cette jeune chevalier. Chevalier d'Or du Loup, Camille, petite sœur de Camus du Verseau qui est mort pendant l'assaut du Sanctuaire. Je l'ai attaqué avec une forte pression, ce qui a conduit à un empoisonnement. Car d'après Serrah, l'étoile de l'Espoir, permet d'achever les personnes ou d'empoisonner les mêmes gens . Je fus assez inquiet de la façon dont elle me regardait. C'est comme si elle me connaissait, mais elle doit m'en vouloir, enfin en vouloir à Hyoga, celui qui a tué Camus.**

 **Elle me regardait** **avec un regard empli de haine. Puis elle se mit à parler :**

 **« Alors, tu es pas censé être mort, Seiya de Pégase ? Ou c'est juste qu'Athéna en a eu marre de son Toutou ?**

 **Je serais le poing et dit :**

 **-Je suis mort, en effet. Et vivant dans un sens. Je ne sais pas par contre, si elle me considère comme un** **toutou, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.**

 **Camille essaya de se lever mais fut paralyser sur le coup, je lui dis alors :**

 **-N'essaie pas de te lever, tu ne ferais que te faire du mal. Le poison en serait que plus virulent.**

 **A ce moment, Camille éclata de rire à mon grand étonnement, elle dit alors :**

 **-Savoir, que un petit spectre m'a mit à terre, c'est pathétique...Soit. Tue-moi, si ça te fait plaisir.**

 **La réponse fut simple :**

 **-…**

 **Je finis par dire :**

 **-Non, on est juste ici pour savoir comment ça se passe ici, depuis ma mort.**

 **Camille ricana :**

 **-Bah vu que toi, le petit toutou est mort, deux chevaliers d'or sont venus, pour aider, mais çe n'est pas très bon pour le sanctuaire. J'ai hâte de savoir comment ça va ça se passer quand ils vont savoir que tu es mort...et du côté du mal ha ! »**

 **Je finis par lui donner un coup sur la tête, et cela la fit s'évanouir. Puis, Chris, s'approcha de moi et me demanda :**

 **« On fait quoi maintenant ?**

 **Serrah hausse les épaules et finit par dire :**

 **-Je pense qu'on en sait assez, pour ce qui était de la mission d'espionnage. Je pense qu'elle n'en dira rien.**

 **Je la regardais avec un air concerné et demanda :**

 **-Comment tu le sais… ?**

 **Serrah finit par répondit :**

 **-C'est une sadique, je pense que c'est suffisant pour te montrer qu'elle ne dira rien. »**

 **J'haussais les épaules.** **Mais un bruit se fit entendre. Une sorte d'alarme, car Serrah fut inquiète d'un seule coup, et elle me dit :**

 **« Il faut partir toute suite ! »**

 **Sur ces mots, on repartit sur nos pas, et partirent du Sanctuaire avec une sorte de chance, car le seul problème qu'il restait était cette petit louve de Camille…**

 ** ** _A suivre..._****


	4. Préparations

**Chapitre 4 : Préparations**

 **PDV Camille**

Hum...J'ignorais où je me trouvais, et donc de ce fait je compris une chose, c'est que j'avais perdu conscience. La raison en était évidente, j'étais dans un endroit noir d'encre, puis j'entendis une voix :

« Je suis mort en effet. »

Cette voix me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais plus quoi… Puis je compris à nouveau, c'était la voix de Seiya.

« Ah ! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut, sur un lit haletant, regardant aux alentours. Je vis alors une personne familière, Lau, me regardant avec un air soulagé, mais fatigué. Il me dit alors :

« Tu es enfin réveillé...cousine.

Je répondis en hochant la tête :

-Ouais...Cousin, que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu étais en Afrique pour peaufiner ton entraînement.

A ces mots, il me dit alors avec un soupir :

-On m'a envoyé ici, pour la prochaine guerre qui va avoir lieu ici. La prochaine guerre sainte, si tu as suivis tes cours Camille…

En souriant, j'annonçais :

-Tu me connais… Si je suivais mes cours j'aurais bac +5...Clairement.

Lau soupira et finit par avouer :

-Hadès, doit bientôt se réincarner, d'où l'apparition des spectres et d'où ta raclée de tout à l'heure. »

Je compris alors, et donc je m'exclamais :

« Je me suis rétamée et tu as observé cela bien gentillement ? Tu es un monstre !

Avec un soupir, mon cousin répondit :

-Je suis un sadique comme toi, c'est de famille. Enfin bref, il faut que tu te lèves, la déesse Athéna veut nous voir. »

J'étais interloquée, mais vu que c'était Athéna, je pensais que j'allais avoir une explication dans peu. Alors, après avoir mit nos armures respectives, nous partîmes dans la salle du trône, où il y avait Athéna qui avait le visage pâle, mais vraiment pâle. Depuis que Seiya avait perdu la vie, elle avait perdu presque toute raison de vivre.

Enfin, en arrivant presque devant elle, on s'agenouillait, et on dit alors :

« Déesse Athéna. »

Athéna nous ordonna alors de nous lever, et on s'exécuta. Alors, elle nous dit alors :

« Je vous ai convoqué ici, pour vous expliquer ce qu'il vous faudra faire pour protéger le sanctuaire des spectres d'Hadès. Il vous faudra protéger chacun, une maison du sanctuaire. C'est pourquoi j'ai rappelé les autres chevaliers d'or, ceux qui n'ont pas de maison à protéger, ici.

Alors je me levais et demandais :

-Quels sont ces autres chevaliers ?

La déesse soupira et finit par dire :

-Un autre chevalier est à nouveau au sanctuaire, il s'agit du chevalier d'or du Griffon, Ato. Elle protège la maison du chevalier du sagittaire. Toi, Camille tu protégeras la maison d'or du Verseau, celle de ton défunt frère. Et pour toi, Lau tu protégeras la maison d'or du Capricorne. M'ai-je bien fais comprendre ?

D'une seule voix nous répondîmes :

-Oui ! A vos ordres déesses Athéna! »

Sur cela, nous partîmes de la salle, et en partant je vis que l'état de la déesse était au plus bas. Cela me fit soupirer, et à la sortie je vis une jeune fille aux courts amandes dans une armure d'or bien étrange, je demandais alors avec un air plutôt suspicieuse :

« Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici ?

La jeune fille nous regarda et ajouta :

-Je suis Ato chevalier d'or du Griffon ! Aiolos était mon petit ami, c'est pour ça que j'ai disparu du sanctuaire et que tu ne m'as jamais vu. Tu es Camille, non ?

J'hochais la tête et Lau demanda alors :

-Tu as été considéré comme une traîtresse alors ?

Ato hocha brièvement la tête et dit :

-Peu importe, mais maintenant notre mission est commune, protéger le sanctuaire contre les spectres, et aussi...Empêcher les chevaliers de bronze d'intervenir.

Je demandais alors avec une voix plutôt inquiète :

-Comment ça ?

Ato me tira du bras vers elle et me chuchota :

-Elle veut leur faire oublier leurs tourments, leurs épargner cette bataille. Tu vois ? »

J'hochais à nouveau la tête tandis que Lau me dit :

« Il faut aller nous préparer, allons à nos postes. »

Et sur ces mots nous partîmes dans chacune de nos maisons respectives. Temporairement…

 **PDV Externe**

Au loin de ces chevaliers d'or, un chevalier était en armure grisâtre et regardait, le visage n'était pas visible mais l'armure brillait d'un rouge similaire aux flammes des enfers…

A suivre...


	5. Visite des enfers

**Chapitre 5 : Visite des enfers**

 **PDV Externe**

Quand Seiya et son groupe revinrent de la surface, le chef de ce dernier soupira de fatigue. Il gardait toujours un air stoïque mais cependant, Serrah savait qu'attaquer son ancien camp semblait l'affecter. En effet, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

Chris savait qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir, alors elle dit à Serrah et Seiya :

« Je vous laisse, je reviendrai quand Dame Pandore nous donnera nos prochains ordres.

A ces mots, Serrah répondit :

-Entendu Chris, à plus. »

Quand Chris partait de la salle, Serrah prit la main à Seiya qui semblait être dans ses pensées, et lui dit :

« Tu ne sembles ne pas être dans ton assiette Seiya, viens je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral. »

Sans un mot, Seiya se laissa prendre docilement le bras, et suivit la jeune spectre. Elle le fit avancer à un rythme soutenu dans les couloirs sombres et humides du château d'Hadès, sous les regards haineux des autres spectres qui ne disaient rien.

Cependant Serrah semblait connaître les avis des autres serviteurs d'Hadès à ce sujet. Seiya était le chevalier de pégase, le seul qui avait blessé le maître des enfers Hadès. Alors, cela semblait louche que celui qui était leur ennemi devienne leur allié. Vraiment louche, en plus du comportement de Serrah envers lui.

Mais de tous ces comportements envers elle, cette dernière s'en fichait, elle n'avait aucune raison d'écouter ses idiots.

Alors, elle emmena docilement Seiya en dehors du château, et quand elle fut dehors avec lui, le jeune homme commençait à reprendre contenance, et il dit :

« Serrah...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

L'interpellée répondit :

-Je...Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit que tu vas apprécier, sans doute. Alors, laisse-moi t'y emmener s'il te plaît.

Seiya regarda le regard suppliant de Serrah avec une sincérité étonnante. Il répondit :

-Très bien. »

Serrah haussa le poing en l'air victorieuse et siffla avec ses mains.

A cet action, Erza arriva avec deux destriers, mais deux destriers squelettiques. Le jeune spectre recula, et à cette réaction, la jeune fille dit :

« Non, mais n'aie pas peur, ce sont nos chevaux à nous, il faut comprendre que les chevaux terrestre reviennent ici. Tu viens ? »

Elle sauta alors sur l'un des destriers, et Seiya fit de même. Même si il ne savait pas diriger un cheval, il décida de suivre la jeune fille.

D'un pas décidé, Serrah avança son cheval, et elle partit en plein dans les enfers. Seiya suivit alors Serrah qui l'emmenait d'après elle, dans un lieu qui risquait de lui plaire…

 **Plus Tard**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou quelques heures, le temps n'avait pas été compté...Nos deux protagonistes arrivèrent sur le haut d'une montagne, à côté d'une forêt sombre , le haut de la montagne était stérile, d'un noir pâle proche d'un gris. De plus il y avait que quelques ronces, car la végétation ne pouvait pas pousser, on aurait dit que les ronces avaient été plantés là par la main de l'homme.

Quand Seiya descendit de son cheval et observa les alentours, il lâcha :

« Ouah...C'est sombre…

Serrah à son tour descendit de son cheval. Alors, quand elle entendit les paroles de Seiya, elle répondit :

-Non, c'est pas ça qu'il faut regarder. Lève les yeux. »

Il leva les yeux à ces mots, et ce qu'il vit lui décrocha un simple mot :

« Ouah... »

Serrah leva les yeux au ciel, et vit que le ciel était empli d'étoiles, de constellations, on pouvait voir ce beau spectacle depuis les enfers.

Alors, elle alla à un bord de la montagne, s'assit et regarda le ciel en disant :

« Viens, si tu t'assoies, tu auras de meilleurs sensations, et on pourra parler. »

En souriant, le jeune spectre de l'espoir s'assit à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il finit son action, la jeune fille dit alors :

« Dis...Tu n'aurais pas le mal du pays ? Je peux le voir tu sais que tu ne te sens pas à ta place.

Le jeune homme répondit alors avec un soupir :

-Tu as visé juste Serrah. Mes amis me manquent...Et Athéna aussi…

Piquée au vif, elle répondit rapidement :

-Athéna t'a prit comme un petit chien...Sinon elle serait déjà venue te chercher.

Seiya regarda alors Serrah et lui dit :

-Vraiment ?

L'interpellée répondit :

-Évidement. Les dieux peuvent aller aux enfers sans problème...Tu étais liée à elle depuis la nuit des temps, elle t'utilisait comme bouclier pour pouvoir même toucher maître Hadès ! Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour te faire changer de parti, même si tu n'as pas eu trop le choix, il faut dire… »

Il y eut alors un grand silence entre les deux personnages, puis, Seiya demanda :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amener ici ?

Elle lui répondit simplement :

-Les constellations...Elles me reposent, même si elles évoquent une grande douleur que j'ai eu avant ma mort… »

La jeune spectre de Sylphe soupira alors. Pour en savoir plus le jeune spectre de l'espoir demanda en essayant de changer de sujet :

« Est-ce que les étoiles maléfiques ont une histoire comme les constellations ?

La jeune acolyte du jeune homme prit un long moment de réflexion. Elle finit par dire :

-En effet, c'est à peu près le même principe que les constellations. Ces histoires t'intéressent ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et dit :

-Raconte-moi l'histoire du surplis du Sylphe et celle que je porte. »

La jeune femme étonnée prit une grande inspiration et conta ceci :

« Les Sylphes sont des esprit aériens décrits par des élémentaires d'air invisibles et fugaces.

Ce Surplis ne représente non pas un de ces êtres pourtant, mais un Karasu Tengu , une variété de Tengu mi-homme mi-corbeau issue du folklore Japonais, serviteurs et messagers du Yamabushi Tengu. Ceux-ci sont parfois perçus comme des êtres dangereux qui kidnappent les gens s'aventurant dans leur forêt. On dit aussi qu'ils créent des incendies et tuent ceux qui endommagent volontairement les bois, qui sont leur habitat. Certains kidnappés réapparaissent parfois mais ont perdu la raison. Cependant, il arrive que les Karasu Tengus soient considérés comme bien disposés envers les héros, et ils enseignent notamment le maniement du sabre aux samouraïs à l'aide de leur shakujō. Le shakujō est un bâton pourvu d'anneaux à son extrémité, habituellement utilisé par les prêtres Bouddhistes pour prier ou comme arme. Le nombre d'anneau détermine le rang du prêtre, leur nombre maximal étant de six, ce qui représente les Six états d'existence (Enfer, monde des Fantômes affamés, monde des bêtes, monde des Ashuras, monde des humains, monde des dieux).

Elle marqua alors une pause et continua :

-En ce qui concerne ton surplis, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer vu que l'étoile n'est née que récemment, mais ce que je peux te dire sans soucis, c'est l'opposée de la constellation de pégase, et qu'elle peut sauver les spectres. C'est tout ce que je sais... »

Seiya l'avait bien écouté et ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il se leva et dit :

« Serrah, je m'excuse...J'aurai pas du t'inquiéter comme ça…

En souriant, la jeune fille répondit :

-On est ami non ? C'est à ça que ça sert les amis non ? »

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête, et commençaient alors à partir. Mais quand ils s'approchaient de leurs destriers, d'un seul coup Seiya hurlait :

« ATTENTION ! »

Il poussa alors Serrah qui tomba au sol. La jeune fille entendit un cri de douleur, et quand elle se releva elle vit avec horreur Seiya face à un spectre qui l'avait transpercé de part en part. De longues griffes sortaient du ventre, jusqu'au dos du jeune homme.

Le corps de Seiya tomba lentement au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Alors, Serrah vit l'agresseur, qui était un spectre de Minos, Jaena de la Harpie.

L'agresseur ricana :

« Meurs Seiya de l'espoir !

Le spectre de l'harpie utilisa ses griffes et tenta de les planter dans le corps inconscient de Seiya, mais un bâton sortit de nulle part et Jaena vit que c'était Serrah en surplis qui avait paré le coup.

Quand elle repoussa le coup, la jeune fille avec des yeux injectés de sang, dit froidement :

« Tu vas payer...de ta vie. »

 _A suivre._

 _ **Notes de l'auteur :**_

 _Désolé de ne pas mettre à jour souvent, mais le temps me manque des fois, avec l'envie. Pour certains lieux, il y en a qui sont inventés, comme le haut de la montagne, sinon les lieux cités sont dans les vrais enfers de la mythologie grecque._

 _Bref, laissez-moi une review, et j'essaierais d'améliorer cette histoire !_

 _Merci et à une prochaine._


	6. Sylphe vs Harpie

**Chapitre 6 : Sylphe vs Harpie**

 **PDV Externe**

Serrah avait son arme en main, ses yeux étaient rouges sang, rouges de colère, comme si elle était possédée par quelque chose de maléfique. Elle l'était comme son adversaire.

Derrière la jeune spectre il y avait un homme oiseau-noir, qui était comme une ombre à la jeune fille. Et encore derrière, il y avait Seiya évanouit, qui semblait souffrir.

La jeune fille mit sa main devant son ami voulant l'empêcher de se faire agresser.

Étonnement même si les deux protagonistes ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, ils voulaient se protéger les un envers les autres. Comme deux frères ou sœurs d'armes...Dans le camp ennemi.

Cependant, d'après la scène qui se déroulait, on pourrait penser que Serrah portait plus que de l'amitié à Seiya.

Mais rien n'était concret.

Pour en revenir à l'action de cette jeune femme, cette dernière annonça alors :

« Je me fiche de tes explications suite à l'agression de mon ami...De toute façon, tu vas retourner en poussière Valentine de la Harpie ! »

Sans aucune réponse de l'interpellée, Serrah utilisa son bâton et chargea le spectre de la Harpie. In extremis, Valentine utilisa les griffes qui sortaient de son armure et para le coup assez facilement. Puis il fut au tour de la Harpie d'attaquer. Et pour cela, elle sauta en arrière et hurla :

« Sweet Chocolate ! »

Et à ces mots, une pluie de harpie foncèrent sur la pauvre héroïne, en lui soufflant dessus et finalement elle tombait au sol. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, alors elle dit avec difficulté :

« Comment est-ce possible… ? Je me sens si faible…

Valentine éclata de rire et répondit simplement :

-C'est normal...Mes pouvoirs me permettent cela, enfin mes harpies aspirent les forces vitales de leurs proies...Donc, tu es condamnée...Adieu ! »

Les harpies continuaient à souffler sur leur pauvre victime qui commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne.

La jeune fille commençait à perdre conscience lentement, et cela l'agaçait fortement. Elle ne devait pas abandonner...Pas maintenant. C'était ce qu'elle pensait.

«Non… Je ne peux pas renoncer… ! »

Voilà ce qu'elle murmura à très basse fréquence. Et d'un seul coup, la terre commença à trembler, et ce qu'on pourrait apparenter à un cosmos commençait à émaner de Serrah.

Alors, avec ce qui semblait être un miracle, elle se releva avec difficulté, malgré les harpies qui continuaient à aspirer les forces vitales de la jeune fille.

Valentine recula étonnée, mais ordonna quand même à ses sous fifres de continuer la manœuvre précédente.

Mais elle continuait se battre quand même, son regard le prouvait

malgré les difficultés qu'imposait cette adversaire.

Et finalement après tant d'effort, elle se mit debout et fit face à Valentine, qui toujours étonné, laissa ses monstres faire le travail. Alors, Serrah, se servit de son bâton, le fit tournoyer et hurla :

« Hell Wind! »

Un vent sombre commença à sortir du bâton et fit valser les harpies qui gênaient notre héroïne. Valentine regarda cela sans rien dire. Puis, il sortit ses griffes et fit alors :

« Bien...Il semble qu'il y ait plus de défi...maintenant…Greed the Live ! »

Et avec ses ailes de grosses ondes, furent produites et touchèrent Serrah.

Elle tomba au sol, son surplis commençait à se briser, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Mais avec un ultime effort, elle se releva et avec son bâton traça des points d'une constellation. Et de cette constellation sortait des comètes sombres. Elle hurlait alors :

« Mimétisme ! Les météores noirs de Pégase ! »

Les météores noirs partirent à une vitesse vertigineuse et frappèrent Valentine sans qu'il ne put rien faire. Il tomba au sol.

Malheureusement, Serrah tomba à son tour au sol. Seiya avait perdu conscience depuis un long moment.

La jeune fille se sentait partir, quand elle entendit des bruits, elle vit alors peu clairement, une personne en surplis arriver à côté de Seiya et le prendre, alors Serrah murmura :

«...No..n...C'ét...ait...une ambusca...de… ! »

Avec un dernier soupir, elle tendit sa main vers Seiya mais malheureusement, la personne qui avait prit son ami, le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle.

Quand elle arriva au niveau de notre héroïne, elle dit alors :

« Pars dormir... »

Et la jeune spectre perdit conscience.

A suivre…


	7. Capturé

**Chapitre 7 : Capturé**

 **PDV Serrah**

Je me sentais lourde...Comme si j'avais dormi trop longtemps sans me réveiller...Finalement j'ouvris les yeux, et je vis et compris que je me trouvais dans une cellule. J'observais les alentours, et j'essayais de bouger.

Sans succès, car en essayant de me lever, je tirais sur une chaîne, et vis que ma main et ma jambe étaient enchaînées. J'étais donc emprisonnée…

Je ne pouvais que me déplacer jusqu'aux barreaux de ma cellule. En observant les alentours, je vis que je n'étais pas dans le château d'Hadès mais dans une des prisons qu'on réservait aux traîtres...Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire… ?

Suite à ces mots, je me mis à réfléchir longuement. Où était Seiya ? Telle était la question que je posais à ce moment là.

J'approchais des barreaux tout en regardant si il y avait des personnes en dehors, et si il y avait d'autres cellules.

Je ne vis personne dans mon champ de vision, et cela me déprimais, car effectivement, en ressentant le cosmos, je ne ressentais rien.

Donc, je m'asseyais et attendais mon destin. Au bouts de quelques instants je fermais mes yeux et méditais.

Et aux bouts de quelques minutes, j'entendis :

« AH ! »

C'était un cri terrifiant, et je reconnaissais son propriétaire, je murmurais d'une voix faible :

« Seiya… ! »

Mais ma voix ne portait pas très loin dans la salle. Il fallait que je me calme...A tout prix.

Quand je me calmais, j'entendis des bruits de pas, donc je me mis à la place où je devais être, et j'attendais ce qui allait se passer.

Plus tard, j'entendais des gardes approcher, enfin c'est ce que j'en déduisais.

Alors quand ils arrivèrent j'entendis une voix qui disait :

« Il est bien inutile celui-là...Tu sais pourquoi on le garde ?

Une autre voix plus féminine répondit :

-J'en sais rien...Il faudra demander à Dame Juo pourquoi. Il est si passif que ça en devient lassant...Où est ce qu'on le met celui-là… ?

L'interlocuteur répondit à son ami :

-Mettons-le dans celle là. Il y a qu'une meuf et elle est évanouie. »

Alors je sentais les pas se rapprocher de ma cellule et l'ouvrir. J'entendais alors leurs pas proches de moi et le souffle putride sur mon cou.

Vu qu'ils étaient prêts de moi, je fis de mon mieux pour paraître évanouie et heureusement ils ne remarquaient pas le subterfuge. Ils étaient vraiment idiots.

Et à cet instant, j'entendais des bruits de chaînes se fermant sur des parties de corps. Finalement, ils repartirent quand j'entendais la porte se fermer.

Au moment où les gardes partirent, j'ouvrai les yeux et vis à côté de moi, Seiya qui était attaché et évanoui.

Il était en face de moi, à une grande distance, et je pus avec difficulté le rejoindre. J'observais alors l'état de mon ami.

J'eus un petit cri d'étonnement, et vis avec horreur, qu'il était blessé de parts en parts. C'était des blessures liées à de la torture. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi on lui avait fait ça… ?

Je le secouais alors en lui disant :

« Seiya… ! Seiya !

Mon bras me faisait souffrir vu que je tirais sur ma chaîne mais j'insistais, et malgré le fait que je saignais je dis :

-Seiya… ! Réveille-toi… ! »

Des larmes commençaient à couler de mes joues, et je continuais à l'appeler :

« Seiya… ! »

Je le secouais encore plus qu'avant, pour qu'à tout prix.

 **PDV Seiya**

J'étais dans le noir complet et j'étais épuisé… Je souffrais de toutes les partis de mon corps, du haut au bas de ce dernier.

Je marchais dans ce noir, et j'entendis alors une voix :

« Seiya… ! Seiya !

Qui était-ce… ? Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix… Je vis une lumière devant moi. Une lumière étincelante. Alors la voix recommença à parler :

-Seiya… ! Réveille-toi… ! »

J'entendis des bruits, comme de la pluie, mais c'était des larmes… ? Je ne comprenais pas. Alors, j'avançais vers la lumière et sentis une chaleur familière sur mon corps…Finalement je repris conscience.

 **PDV Serrah**

Je vis alors que Seiya ouvrit les yeux lentement, et me regarda. Il avait des yeux vitreux mais il me reconnu quand même et dit :

« Serrah… ? C'est bien toi… ?

Je lui sautais dans les bras et dis :

-Oui… ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Idiot… ! »

Je pleurais alors chaudement dans ses bras, et il me caressa le dos, et finalement remarqua les chaînes. Il me demanda alors :

« Où est-ce qu'on est… ?

Je répondis simplement :

-En prison mais j'en sais pas plus. Pourquoi es-tu blessé…?

Il me rétorqua :

-Hé bien...Ils m'ont torturé car je ne voulais pas les rejoindre…

Je demandais alors :

-De qui tu parles… ?

Avec un air sérieux il dit :

-Nos ravisseurs. Les ailes noires.

Etonnée, je murmurais :

-Les ailes noires… ?

Finalement, il me répondit :

-Oui…Ceux qui veulent renverser le dieu Hadès. »

 _A suivre._


	8. Les ailes noires

**Chapitre 8 : Les ailes noires**

 **PDV Serrah**

Je demandais choquée de sa réponse à Seiya :

« Qu'est ce que sont les ailes noires exactement, comment tu le sais… ?

Il me regarda et rétorqua :

-Simple. Ils me l'ont dit. La chef Juo m'a demandé de les rejoindre. »

L'étonnement se lut alors sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, alors j'en demandais la raison. Il me répondit alors :

« Hé bien...D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, grâce à mon étoile maléfique, je peux donner un espoir si fort aux personnes que je souhaite, qu'elles puissent accomplir des miracles. Je possède clairement d'après eux, le pouvoir de l'espoir. Et ce pouvoir pourrait défaire tout les dieux sans aucun problème.

Je mis un temps à comprendre ce que dit mon ami, puis, une question me vint à l'esprit, que je posais alors :

-Pourquoi tu ne les as pas rejoins alors… ?

A son tour, il y eut un temps de pause. Comme si il réfléchissait. Il me rétorqua simplement :

-Je ne leurs fais pas confiance. Et si je ne donne pas mon pouvoir volontairement, il ne sert à rien. C'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont torturé ... »

Il se frotta de sa main libre l'arrière du crâne et me posa alors une question :

« Combien de temps on va rester là… ?

Je répondis alors :

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas bon, que ce groupe de rebelles se manifestent, car déjà que nous sommes presque en guerre...Alors...une rébellion interne, n'est pas sous les meilleures auspices...Loin de là. Il faudrait partir. Et au plus vite.

A ma réponse, il hocha la tête et ajouta :

-C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais comment tu comptes le faire… ? On est enchaîné comme des bêtes qu'on conduit à l'abattoir…

Je rigolais alors doucement, le faisant avoir un regard inquiet sur son visage si mignon. Je répondis alors :

-C'est simple...Tu as dis que ton pouvoir pouvait conduire à des miracles…? Et bien si on forçait un peu le destin… ? »

Il me regarda alors de la tête au pied et dit alors machinalement :

« On a pas nos surplis...Tu sais où ils sont… ?

J'étais étonnée par ce qu'il me dit, et alors je lui dis tout bêtement :

-Les spectres peuvent sentir leurs surplis...Moi, je sais qu'il se trouve juste en dessous de notre cellule…

Il me regarda à son tour choqué et me dit :

-Je n'en sais rien...Je ne sais pas où se trouve mon surplis...Mais comment comptes tu sortir de là… ? »

Je m'abaissais vers lui et lui dis :

« Je vais faire semblant d'être aux portes de la mort, appelle les gardes à cet instant...Et après l'improvisation...D'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête envers moi, et je fis semblant de m'évanouir. C'est ainsi que le plan commença.

 **PDV Externe**

Seiya comprenant la manœuvre hurla de la cellule ceci :

« Hé les gardes ! J'crois que ma voisine de cellule est entrain de manger les pissenlits par la racine ! »

Cela semblait être tellement ridicule du point de vue de la situation. Mais étonnement au bout de quelques minutes les gardes arrivèrent devant la cellule. Ils avaient des armures noires et hurlèrent grossiers :

« C'est pas fini de gueuler comme des babouins ?!

Le second regarda le corps inerte de Serrah et dit :

-P'têtre qu'il a raison...Finalement ce gosse…? »

Le second garde s'approcha alors en ouvrant la cellule de Serrah, Seiya fit alors un croche patte au garde qui se prit littéralement le mur dans la figure.

Le premier garde ayant assisté à cela se précipita et eut le même destin que son camarade et finit dans le mur. Ils furent donc tous les deux assommés.

Alors Serrah se réveilla, fouilla les poches des gardes et en sortit les clés. Elle se délivra puis délivra son ami.

Ensuite, les deux se levèrent et Seiya demanda alors à Serrah :

« On fait quoi maintenant… ?

La jeune fille répondit !

-Tu sais quand je t'ai dis d'improviser… ? »

Il hocha la tête et une vois hurla :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?!

Serrah sourit et dit :

-COURS ! »

Et c'est sur ses mots, que Serrah et Seiya couraient vers leur liberté tout en cherchant leurs surplis dans cet immense labyrinthe…

A suivre.


	9. Trouver les surplis

**Chapitre 9 : Trouver les surplis**

 **PDV Externe**

Serrah et Seiya couraient dans le long couloir tout en essayant de faire preuve de discrétion, la jeune fille ouvrait la marche sûre d'elle, étonnement. Elle s'avançait du mieux qu'elle pouvait voulant sans doute montrer qu'elle connaissait le lieu, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Son sens de l'orientation semblait être ce qui lui permettait de garder de la crédibilité dans ces lieux.

Son ami l'avait bien comprit, et cela n'ajoutait pas en plus de la crédibilité à la jeune fille. De plus, ils avaient une chance incroyable. En courant dans les sous sol de l'endroit où ils étaient enfermés, étonnement, ils ne se faisaient pas capturés. Les murs se ressemblaient, et restaient vide. Et même, on ne voyait aucun différences entre ses murs. Même pas une fissure ou même pas quelque chose qui permet de différencier ces gros murs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une salle étrange, devant laquelle se tenait une porte noire avec des inscriptions étranges qui semblaient être dans une langue étrangère.

Quand les deux protagonistes furent devant la porte, Seiya demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?

Serrah s'approcha alors de la porte et mit sa main sur les inscriptions. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et dit :

-C'est du Latin...Mais cela fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fais. Donc ça me prendra un peu de temps. »

Elle se mit alors devant la porte, et commença à réfléchir. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir déjà vu ses signes auparavant quand elle étudiait le sujet, du temps où elle était vivante. En soupirant, elle finit par lire :

« Je m'ouvre au terme. C'est ce qui est marqué. »

La jeune spectre ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que signifiait l'inscription mais étonnement, elle se rappelait d'en avoir déjà entendu parler.

Mais elle n'y eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car des gardes, au nombre de trois arrivèrent sur les lieux en face de nos héros. Ces gardes dirent alors :

« Arrêtez-vous ! Et vous ne serez pas blessé !

Serrah ricana et rétorqua avec un sourire :

-Nan mais tu crois qu'on va t'écouter juste parce que tu le demande ! »

Et de ces mots, la jeune femme se pressa et fila tel un serpent pour donner des coups filous dans le dos du premier garde, qui répliqua avec un coup de lance, qui fit tomber la jeune spectre sur le sol. Seiya vola alors à l'aide de son amie et donna également de violents coups à l'adversaire.

Malheureusement, les deux amis ne firent pas le poids, pas parce qu'ils manquaient de force physique, mais car les gardes portaient aussi des espèces de surplis. Ils furent alors jetés contre le mur et tombèrent au sol.

Les gardes possédaient une force dépassant celles de spectres habituels, et c'est cela qui changeaient la tendance pour des simples gardes. Alors, quand ils furent presque battu, des pas se firent entendre, et une jeune femme sous une armure noire arriva et passa les gardes qui s'inclinèrent sous son passage.

La jeune femme regarda Serrah, Seiya et annonça :

« Tiens...On dirait que les petits rats se sont fait finalement attrapés...

La jeune fille rétorqua alors :

-Jamais ! Qui êtes-vous… ?!

La jeune spectre regarda son interlocuteur et dit :

-Je m'appelle Emhat, je suis la spectre de l'étoile Céleste de la panthère ! Et je suis là pour vous capturer et vous ramener auprès de mon maître ! »

Elle s'approcha des deux héros, mais au moment elle fut juste à deux centimètres des personnages, une lumière illumina la salle. La lumière fut tellement forte que Emhat se cacha les yeux, comme les gardes.

Quand les personnes purent à nouveau ouvrir leurs yeux, la première réaction d'Emhat, fut d'hurler de rage, car la première chose qu'elle vit, est que les deux protagoniste avaient disparus.

Elle hurla alors :

« Je vous retrouverais ! Et je vous tuerais ! Pour m'avoir ridiculiser ! »

Elle partit alors de la salle en courant.

 **Hauteur du château d'Hadès**

Seiya et Serrah ouvrirent les yeux et virent qu'ils étaient dans le château d'Hadès. La jeune fille en levant les yeux, vit deux personnes, un homme et une femme.

La jeune spectre demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Serrah lui donna sa main pour l'aider à se relever et dit :

-Je me nomme Chijiro, spectre de l'étoile céleste de Kirin. Et elle c'est Nejei spectre de l'étoile du Bénou.

La dénommée Nejei leva la main et dit :

-Salut. On vous a téléporté ici, en utilisant nos pouvoirs. Il faut que nous allions voir Dame Pandore. Elle nous a ordonné de vous chercher et donc il faut maintenant vous soigner et on pourra aller la voir.

Seiya demanda alors :

-Où sont nos surplis… ?

Nejei répondit alors :

-Ils sont derrière vous. »

En levant les yeux juste derrière les personnages on voyait les deux surplis, un pégase noir et un Yosen regardant leurs propriétaires. Alors, elles s'assemblaient sur leurs propriétaires.

De cette action, les deux protagonistes partirent pour la salle où se trouvait Pandore, qui les attendait impatiemment.

A Suivre.


	10. Contre les ailes noires !

**Chapitre 10: Contre les ailes noires !**

 **PDV Externe**

Seiya, Serrah, Nejei et Chijiro arrivèrent dans la salle du trône où Pandore les attendait avec un air grave sur son visage. Ils s'inclinèrent et elle dit alors :

« Seiya de l'Espoir, Serrah de Sylphe, indiquez moi la raison de votre absence.

Serrah répondit immédiatement :

-On s'est fait capturé…C'est une longue histoire, que je vais vous raconter. »

Alors, Serrah raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, de leur capture, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent la vérité à propos de Seiya et de son apparent pouvoir. Pandore écoutait le récit de leurs aventures sans commenter pour autant. Le récit fut long et fastidieux, mais à la fin Pandore dit ceci pour tout commentaire :

« Je vois...Hé bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris vous avez eu beaucoup de chance...Ou que vos ravisseurs étaient idiots. C'est à voir. Cependant, ce n'est pas la priorité. La résurrection d'Hadès-sama est si proche...Que si ce groupe de rebelles venait à interférer, ce serait juste impossible à gérer. Et dans ce cas…

Elle se leva alors, et marcha un petit peu avant d'ajouter :

-...Je vais vous envoyer en un bon nombre contre ses rebelles...Erza de Gobelin ! Chris de Cetus ! »

A son appel, les deux serviteurs sortirent de l'ombre, et s'agenouillèrent devant leurs maîtresse tout en demandant :

« Oui Dame Pandore… ?

L'interpellée répondit sans pour autant regarder les deux jeunes femmes :

-Vous, et les autres personnes présentes ici, allez vaincre la rébellion sous le nom d'Ailes Noires. Avec Nejei, Chijiro, Serrah et Seiya. Vous ne serez que six, car les autres doivent se préparer pour l'arrivée de notre maître...Et puis, je pense que vous n'aurez pas vraiment de problème.

Chijiro se leva et demanda :

-Dame Pandore que faisons-nous des traîtres ?

Avec un regard froid elle répondit :

-...Tuez-les. »

Et de ces mots les spectres se figèrent comme choqué de la demande, mais ils ne répliquèrent pas. Alors, la maîtresse des spectres annonça alors :

« Vous pouvez vous en allez. Allez accomplir votre mission.

Et d'une voix commune les spectres répondirent :

-Oui dame Pandore! »

Et les spectres se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, silencieux, et allèrent dans le couloir, pour discuter un peu.

 **Château d'Hadès – Couloir :**

Quand Serrah arriva dans le couloir suivit de Seiya, elle regarda ses compagnons et dit :

« Bon. D'abord les gens, avant d'aller en mission, je vous propose une présentation brève de l'équipe et de la stratégie à adopter...non ?

Les membres de l'équipe hochèrent tous la tête, tandis que la jeune fille continua :

-Moi, je suis Serrah spectre de l'étoile terrestre de Sylphe. Et ce jeune homme à côté de moi est Seiya spectre de l'étoile de l'espoir !

Et à cette présentation Seiya lâcha :

-Salut.

Et à ce petit mot Chijiro dit :

-Salut ! Moi c'est Chijiro spectre de l'étoile céleste de Kirin !

Il frotta la tête de Nejei et il continua :

-Elle, c'est Nejei spectre de l'étoile du Bénou !

De cela, Erza s'avança et dit :

-Moi c'est Erza spectre de l'étoile terrestre du Gobelin. Et mon amie à ma droite et Chris de Cetus. »

Elle disait cela en parlant de la jeune fille qui était derrière, et qui était silencieuse. Alors, Serrah dit :

« Bon...Nous devons les affronter ensemble...Car si ils sont beaucoup, on est juste mal barré... »

Les autres hochèrent leurs têtes, et Erza annonça :

« Bon je vais préparer les chevaux...Chris tu viens avec moi?

L'interpellée rétorqua :

-Okay...Allons préparer les chevaux... »

Les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent assez rapidement, et laissèrent Chijiro, Nejei, Seiya et Serrah ensemble. Nejei dit alors à l'intention de Serrah :

« Tiens...J'ai remarqué que vous êtes proches depuis le début...Y aurait-il quelque chose entre vous… ?

Seiya réagit plus vite que Serrah en répondant :

-N...on ! Y a rien ! Juste de l'amitié ! Et rien de plus !

La jeune femme hocha la tête à cela et le confirma, tandis que Chijiro rétorqua :

-Hé bien...Évitez les choses ambigus...C'est mieux si ce n'est pas le cas. »

Les deux protagonistes hochèrent la tête, et c'est ainsi que les quatre spectres allèrent à la sortie où Erza et Chris les attendait avec six chevaux.

Le combat final allait commencer.

A suivre.


	11. L'arrivée

**Chapitre 11 : L'arrivée**

 **PDV Externe**

Tagada Tagada, Tagada !

Tels étaient les bruits de chevaux entendus dans la plaine noire, qui séparait le château d'Hadès de la montagne des généraux noirs. Là, où il y aurait la dernière bataille pour les spectres. Avant la guerre sainte, du XXIème siècle.

Serrah était en tête de liste, suivit de près par Seiya et Chris. Nejei et Chijiro accompagnaient ses derniers tout en surveillant leurs arrières, ayant une vague impression d'être suivit.

Nejei murmurait à Chijiro :

« Tu ressens la même chose que moi Chijiro ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et répondit :

-Oui...Je suis sûr qu'on est surveillé…Je ne sais pas…pourquoi. »

Erza regardait les alentours tout en parlant avec Chris, cette dernière avait également un mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un château obscur, plus obscur que celui d'Hadès, et menaçant. Quand Serrah fut arrivée, elle descendit du cheval, et mit son surplis.

Le surplis recouvrant totalement le corps de la jeune fille, cette dernière dit :

« Bon, les amis vous êtes prêts… ? »

Seiya et les autres hochèrent la tête, tout en mettant leurs armures.

Et après cela, une personne sous cape arriva vers le groupe de personne, et tous se mirent en position de combat.

Cette personne mit ses mains devant pour dire :

« Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Je suis là pour vous amener aux ailes noires. Mon nom est Asriel. »

Elle enleva alors sa capuche montrant un jeune homme avec des yeux rouges, et des cheveux bruns. Quand elle s'exécutait, Serrah eut une expression choquée sur son visage.

Asriel montra le château du doigt et dit :

« Dans le cas présent, tant que vous serez avec moi, vous n'aurez normalement rien. Allons-y. »

Il commença à avancer assez rapidement vers le château, d'un rythme soutenu tandis que tous le monde suivit. Tout le monde sauf Serrah. Personne ne remarqua sa dissidence, personne excepté Seiya.

Ce dernier le remarqua et regarda alors son amie qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il dit alors :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'interpellée ne répondit pas, toujours perdue et de cela, le jeune homme la secoua, ce qui la fit revenir à elle.

Elle dit alors :

« S...Seiya ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et répondit :

-Oui. Tu sembles perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Serrah rétorqua alors plutôt absente :

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mais ce Asriel me semble familier. Il faut que j'en sache plus.

Il dit alors :

-Ah ? Dans ce cas reste prudente. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attends. »

De cette conversation finie, ils suivirent le spectre, qui allait les conduire à leur bataille contre les ailes noires.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, couloir :**

Asriel menait le groupe de spectres, vers les ailes noires mais en étant stressé. Il ignorait ce qui allait se passer, mais on lui avait fait un débriefing assez rapide.

Il regarda les couloirs vides, tandis que Chijiro dit :

« Ils sont où ses ailes noires ? Ils ont peur de nous… ? »

Le jeune garçon se figea d'un seul coup, tandis qu'une voix résonna dans le couloir :

« Seuls les faibles ont peur...Dans ton cas Chijiro c'est vrai...

Le jeune spectre hurla alors :

-Où tu es lâche ?! »

D'un seul coup, une porte apparut et une femme se mit devant. Elle dit alors :

« Vous pouvez passer, mais pas toi Chijiro, j'ai des comptes à régler avec toi. Emmène-les Asriel.

Asriel répondit alors :

-Entendu »

Asriel avança avec les autres qui hésitèrent à avancer vers la suite. En particulier Nejei qui dit à Chijiro :

« Tu vas pouvoir y arriver… ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et dit :

-Oui. Allez-y. Je vous rejoindrais. »

Et de ces mots, ils partirent avec Asriel dans la salle suivante, ce qui laissa Chijiro face à la jeune femme.

De cela, la jeune femme fit apparaître une armure semblable à celle d'un dragon. Elle l'assembla et lâcha :

« Je m'appelle Kimiro spectre du Dragonnard et aile noire de 1er rang à l'épée divine de Ragnaroper ! »

Une lame bleuâtre apparut et fut saisit par la jeune femme. Le combat va pouvoir commencer.

A suivre.


	12. Kirin vs Dragonnard

**Chapitre 12 : Kirin vs Dragonnard**

 **PDV Externe**

Kimiro hurla alors :

« Tu vas mourir !

A cet instant, Chijiro mit sa main devant lui et demanda :

-Que t'ai-je fais pour que tu m'en veuilles autant ?

La jeune femme répondit :

-Soit. Autant que je t'explique. »

 **PDV Narrateur :**

Il était une fois, en Australie à Sidney vivait un groupe d'indiens, du nom d'Etak, voulant vivre en harmonie avec la nature. Ils vivaient sous le joug du dieu dragon Admanir, qui leur assurait paix et prospérité avec tout ce qui avait dans ce monde.

Le chef de ce village était Jerr, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, possédant de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Il avait une jeune fille du nom de Kimiro, ayant 7 ans à l'époque.

Ce groupe d'indiens était en guerre contre un autre groupe d'indiens. Un groupe adorateur du dieu Kirin, Jesper. Dirigé par le chef Idi et son fils Chijiro. Il avait 4 ans, à l'époque.

Et leurs guerres insistantes, ont causé la mort de nombreux fidèles croyant à leur cause. Malheureusement, les seuls survivants, furent Chijiro et Kimiro.

Chijiro mourra du fait qu'il était qu'un bébé trop jeune pour pouvoir survivre tout seul. Kimiro, elle, comprit malgré son jeune âge, ce qui s'était passé. Elle finit par mourir de la même façon que Chijiro.

Puis, après cette mort, Hadès fit des deux jeunes « survivants » des spectres, et par la même occasion, des ennemis.

 **PDV Externe**

Chijiro dit alors, après le récit de la jeune femme :

« Alors...On est destiné à s'affronter… ?

Avec un hochement de tête, l'interlocutrice dit :

-Malheureusement pour toi. Moi, je n'ai pas prévu de perdre. Alors, finissons-en »

L'offensive fut alors lancée, par Kimiro, qui utilisa son épée, pour porter une estocade verticale au jeune homme qui mit ses bras en avant pour se défendre.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant, il s'envola et se prit le mur de plein fouet. Il tomba au sol, face contre terre.

La lame étant très étrange et puissante, cela lui avait fait une entaille de haute en bas. Suite, à cela le cosmos du spectre augmenta, d'un seul coup.

Kimiro ricana alors :

« Cette épée, Ragnaroper est un cadeau de mon chef...L'épée divine de la vengeance...Si tu ne passes pas aux choses sérieuses, tu seras mort... »

Elle fit apparaître de la glace, de son épée, et l'atmosphère, commença à se rafraîchir. La température baissa si rapidement, que Chijiro commença à avoir ses pieds gelés. Il comprit alors ceci :

 _« Si il ne faisait rien dans les prochaines minutes, il mourra. »_

Mais il savait aussi, qu'il ne pourrait pas briser cette épée. Malgré tout le pouvoir de son étoile maléfique...Il n'y arrivera pas. Mais...il devait essayer. Il devait essayer de se battre même si il en mourrait.

Une seule chose, pourrait en finir selon ces capacités. Une chose...mortelle. Se levant, à nouveau, il dit :

« Soit...Si cette guerre entre nos peuples doit s'achever, elle s'achèvera par un match nul...Je vais en finir à présent.

De ces mots, son adversaire ricana lourdement :

-Ah ! Tu crois vraiment que ta puissance suffira à me battre ? Dans ce cas...Prouve-le…! »

Avec un petit sourire, Chijiro commença à concentrer sa force et son cosmos dans tout son corps. Et d'un seul coup, la terre trembla.

 **Couloir suivant**

 **PDV Externe**

D'un seul coup, la terre trembla, et tout ceux qui étaient présents furent légèrement sonnés. Puis, Nejei se tint d'un seul coup choqué les mains devant sa bouche, tandis que Serrah demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nejei… ?

Elle répondit aussitôt :

-Chijiro...Il va...Il va mourir… !

Seiya lâcha alors :

-Quoi ?! »

 **Salle Sud**

 **PDV Externe**

La terre se fissura petit à petit, tandis que Kimiro inquiète disait :

« Qu'est-ce… ! »

Le cosmos du spectre commença à envelopper la salle, assez rapidement. Ensuite, la jeune femme abattit sa lame en hurlant :

« MEURS ! DEATH BLADE ! »

Une aura noire sortit de la lame, et fonça sur le héros. A cet instant, il décida d'agir, et un kirin sortit du surplis du jeune homme.

Cela fait, le Kirin, se précipita vers la lame de plein fouet.

Chijiro hurla alors :

« SUPER NOVA ! »

Puis, une lumière enveloppa la salle et un cri fut entendu.

 **Château d'Hadès, Salle des constellations**

Dans cette salle, où les 109 étoiles maléfiques étaient affichés, quelque chose bougea. L'étoile maléfique du Kirin s'éteignit d'un seul coup. Et celle se trouvant à côté. Celle du Dragonnard.

Deux étoiles avaient péri et cela s'était soldé par un match nul.

A suivre


	13. Gobelin et Cetus vs Papillon

**Chapitre 13 : Gobelin et Cetus vs Papillon**

 **PDV Externe**

Dans le couloir centre, tout le monde fut choqué par ce qui s'était passé. Tout le monde avait ressenti cette énorme explosion de cosmos avant que celle-ci disparaisse. Y comprit Asriel, qui semblait être affecté, malgré que ce soit un ennemi des protagonistes.

La plus affectée, était Nejei, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis ce qui s'était passé. Seiya, lui était aussi affecté que Serrah, qui semblait perdu. Leur ennemi, était plus puissant que prévu, voir plus fort que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. Chijiro étant l'un des meilleurs combattant, sa perte ébranla tout le monde.

Puis, Erza, étonnement prit la parole :

« Reprenez-vous. Il ne faut pas se retourner et pleurer. Avançons. Il faut au moins que l'un de nous arrive à accomplir la mission. D'accord… ?

Chris répondit alors en hochant la tête :

-Il le faut. Je te promet de faire tout pour qu'au moins l'un de nous arrive là-bas. Allons-y à présent. »

En silence, le petit groupe mené par Asriel, partirent pour la salle suivante.

Quelques parts, au niveau du sommet, se trouvait une personne sur un trône. Sa capuche cachant son visage.

Plusieurs spectres étaient à genoux regardant brièvement, la personne supérieure à eux. Cette personne dit alors à voix haute :

« Dragonnard est donc mort…Pour de bon cette fois. Il semblerait que j'ai sous estimé ces spectres...Bon ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

« Laure !

Une des spectres se leva et dit :

-Oui maître ?

Le « maître » annonça alors :

-Je t'ordonne de t'occuper de ses spectres. Je sais que tu as le potentiel pour le faire.

La dénommée Laure ricana légèrement, et dit :

-Comme vous le voulez. Je vous promet de pas vous décevoir. »

Elle se leva, et partit de la salle du trône.

Finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes de marche, arrivèrent dans la salle suivante. Asriel d'un seul coup, se stoppa et dit :

« ...Faîtes attention….Je sens que quelque chose de puissant est là. »

Serrah haussa un sourcil interloqué, puis demanda aux autres d'avancer. Et le dernier fut Erza, qui fermait la marche.

Puis d'un seul coup, un séisme eut lieu, et les personnages furent séparés. Erza et Chris furent séparés du reste du groupe.

Un mur fut construit, et une spectre sortit de l'ombre, apparaissant entre les deux groupes. Laure, apparut et sortit son épée noire. Puis, elle dit :

« Bon, j'espérais tous, vous avoir mais bon. Cetus et Gobelin feront l'affaire. Avec Myu, l'épée de la mortalité, je vais vous achever.

A cela, Erza lâcha aux autres :

-ALLEZ ! ALLEZ-Y ! On s'en occupe ! »

Serrah hocha la tête et mena le groupe hors de la pièce, mais à contrecœur. Et quand cela fut, fait, le combat commença. Avec une alliance commune, ils tinrent un long moment, face à l'épée de la vengeance.

Chris et Erza combinèrent leurs pouvoirs, et lancèrent ces deux attaques en même temps :

« CETUS SPLASH !

Tel était l'attaque du spectre de Cetus. Alors, Erza continua avec ceci :

-GOBELIN AXE ! »

Les deux attaques fusionnèrent pour former une baleine géante, fonçant sur l'ennemi. C'est ainsi que Laure, répliqua en faisant ceci :

« MOUREZ ! DEATH HATE BLADE ! »

D'un seul coup, un Papillon Obscur, sortit du cosmos de la jeune femme, et fonçait sur la baleine. Puis, ils s'entrechoquèrent. La Baleine et le papillon se faisaient face. Et, au bout de longues, minutes, Chris lâcha un petit cri :

« Aie... »

Elle mit un genou à terre, réveillant une vieille blessure qu'elle avait eut auparavant. La baleine céda davantage. Mais elle tenait toujours.

Puis, Erza eut une idée :

 _« Si j'arrive à faire cette attaque...Je pourrais... »_

Le cosmos de la jeune femme augmenta subitement, puis, elle dit :

« Très bien. Laure je te vaincrais avec tout mon pouvoir. Avec cette technique… ! »

Le Gobelin de son étoile maléfique apparu, plus fort que jamais, et la jeune femme commença à saigner des bras, et des poignets.

Puis, elle hurla ceci :

« Technique interdite ! GOBELIN VENGEANCE ! »

Le Gobelin sauta, et alla là où se trouvait la baleine. Puis, il donna un coup de hache entre les deux animaux étant là plutôt. Le choc fut si violent, que une lumière blanche enveloppa la salle...

A suivre.


	14. Un des derniers combats

**Chapitre 14 : Basilic, Sylphe et Bénou vs Harpie et Panthère**

 **PDV Externe**

D'un seul coup, dans le couloir centre, tous les personnages s'arrêtèrent comprenant ce qui s'était passé. L'étoile maléfique de Cetus et de Gobelin s'étaient éteinte, comme celle du Papillon. Asriel, lui en avait marre de tout ça.

Il s'effondra et tapa du poing sur le sol, sous le regard choqué de Seiya, Nejei et Serrah. Puis, il se leva, et demanda aux personnages :

« A quoi rime tout ceci… ?

Serrah répondit en penchant la tête :

-De quoi… ?

Asriel reposa sa question :

-Pourquoi se sacrifier… ? Pourquoi vous laisser à tout prix avancer… ?

Seiya s'interposa et dit ceci :

-Nous ne sommes pas insensibles à cela, mais il ne faut pas désespérer. Je ne sais pas si ce que font les Ailes Noires est juste ou pas. J'ignore de même pour Hadès. Cependant, je sais une chose. C'est que pour la cause, que nous croyons, nous avons besoin de nous battre. Pour que nous soyons prêt pour le retour d'Hadès . Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te bats Asriel, mais il faut que tu te battes avec conviction. »

A cela, le jeune spectre, fit apparaître un surplis, et l'enfila. C'était celui du Basilic. Suite, à cela, il dit :

« Dans ce cas, il faut que je demande au maître la vérité. Je vais vous assister. »

Le regard du jeune garçon fut si fort, qu'ils acceptèrent son assistance. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la dernière salle avant le sommet.

Il y avait une femme et un homme attendant. L'un portait le surplis de la panthère, l'autre celle de la harpie.

Puis, quand ces derniers virent les héros, ils dirent :

« Vous ne passerez pas. Vous allez mourir. Moi Emhat de la panthère…

Et le second dit :

-...Et moi, Valentine de Harpie, vous allez y passer ! »

Serrah, Nejei et Asriel, se mirent devant Seiya qui dit :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ?

Asriel répondit :

-Vas-y. Il faut que tu passes. »

Emhat ricana à cette instant :

« Ah ! Basilic, tu nous trahis ? Dans ce cas, tu périras avec eux ! Malgré qu'on soit allié cette fois, c'est la fin… ! »

Le combat commença alors sous les mots du spectre de la panthère. L'offensive fut lancée par la jeune femme qui donna un coup de poing à Asriel, qui recula sous le coup, avec un petit sourire.

Emhat demanda alors :

« Ah ! Tu te prends un coup et ça te fait plaisir ?

Le jeune garçon répondit ceci :

-Hé bien, ça a permit à Seiya de passer au moins. »

L'interlocutrice se retourna et vit Seiya entrain de courir vers la salle du trône. Elle se mit à courir pour essayer de le rattraper, mais une voix hurla :

« La couronne flamboyante ! »

Une attaque enflammée fonça sur la jeune femme, qui para du mieux, qu'elle pu. Alors, Nejei, se mit dans le chemin qu'elle voulait prendre, et dit :

« Je ne te laisserais pas aller le rejoindre. C'est le seul pouvant réussir, on le savait depuis le début.

Serrah hocha la tête, et ajouta :

-Ouais, on savait qu'il n'y aurait que lui qui arriverait là bas.

Et Asriel termina avec ceci :

-Après tout, il est le spectre de l'espoir. »

Du côté de Seiya, celui-ci s'inquiétait. D'après les deux tentatives avec Chijiro, Chris et Erza, tout s'était mal terminé. Ils étaient tous disparus. Allaient-ils tous succomber face aux ailes noires ?

Puis, il se rappela de ceci. Il pouvait créer un miracle, vu qu'il était le spectre de l'espoir. Et à ce moment, il comprit.

C'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de vaincre, le chef des ailes noires. Donc...ils le savaient. Ils le savaient tous qu'ils allaient mourir. Y compris Serrah.

Son amie depuis son arrivé dans son monde, qui la soutenait et avait réussit à enlever sa dépression depuis sa mort. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui.

Il commença à pleurer tout en continuant à avancer.

Serrah se mit à côté de Nejei, et Basilic, et ils formèrent donc un trio. Voyant cela, Emhat et Valentine demandèrent :

« Que faîtes-vous ? Vous avez perdus la raison ! »

La spectre de Sylphe dit alors :

« Peut importe, mais tant qu'on vous bat on sera heureux. »

Une énergie maléfique, sortit de la Harpie et de la panthère, pour foncer, sur l'ennemi. Alors, le trio s'illumina et une lumière plutôt blanchâtre sortit des trois personnes, et ces derniers hurlèrent :

« La supernova des enfers ! »

D'un seul coup, tout explosa.

D'un seul coup, une explosion retentit, et des plumes tombèrent au sol. Et Seiya s'arrêta, d'un seul coup, il continua de pleurer.

Il comprit alors ceci.

Ils étaient tous morts.

A suivre.


	15. Espoir vs Désespoir

**Chapitre 15 : Espoir vs Désespoir**

 **PDV Externe**

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, le jeune homme continua sa route, malgré des blessures plus conséquentes, dans son cœur. Il comprit une nouvelle chose. A propos de Serrah. Il l'aimait, et l'aimait depuis qu'il était mort. Ces pensées noires, l'arrêtaient presque. Cependant, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il fallait qu'il se batte pour ceux qui étaient morts.

Chijiro...Erza…Chris...Nejei...Asriel...Et Serrah.

Il n'allait pas les venger non, il allait prendre leur mémoires, en tant qu'héritage. Il regarda alors au ciel. Il vit, que dix étoiles maléfiques s'étaient éteintes. Et de cela, une autre étoile maléfique naquit. Plus sombre que toutes les autres, elle annonçait quelque chose de surpuissant. Le désespoir.

Il continua sa route, et arriva à la fin d'un escalier, où une personne encapuchonnée attendait.

Seiya hurla alors :

« Toi ! Tu es… !

La personne répondit :

-En effet Seiya de l'espoir. Je suis ce que mes serviteurs, appelaient Juo, mais malheureusement, pour toi. A présent, tu vas désespérer... »

Elle se leva, et enleva sa capuche et sa veste. Le protagoniste, eut un regard choqué, et fut figé quelques instants. « Juo » avait une armure violette, similaire à celle de l'espoir mais plus sombre. Le corps portant le surplis était fin, et au niveau du visage, c'était celui d'une femme. C'était celui de sa sœur, Marine. Son regard était plutôt sombre, et elle regardait le protagoniste en riant :

« Hé bien...ça te choque tant que ça, « petit frère » ? Je suis Marine, spectre du désespoir, et chef des ailes noires.

Seiya lâcha au bout de quelques instants :

-Mais...Tu es morte ? Comment est-ce possible… ? Je ne comprend pas ta motivation…

Marine répliqua alors :

-Je veux renverser le trône d'Hadès et devenir une déesse. N'est-ce pas clair… ? Mais, vous, ces spectres les plus fidèles, vous vous êtes dressé contre moi. Au début, je voulais que tu rejoignes, mon camps, mais tu as refusé. Donc, c'est pour cela que je vais t'ôter la vie. Et si tu te bats pas sérieusement. Tu mourras. »

De cela, elle fit sortir une épée géante, possédant, une longue lame sombre, et de cela, elle dit :

« Cette épée divine, du nom de Tribe, t'ôtera la vie. »

Elle la lança en l'air, sauta du trône, et hurla :

« Hatred Vengeance ! »

Une lumière pourpre sortit de la lame, et à une vitesse, incroyable, se précipita vers le spectre de l'espoir, qui l'esquiva, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Malheureusement, il se prit un bout de l'attaque, qui le paralysa, momentanément. Tombant, sur ses genoux qui refusaient d'obéir, le jeune homme commença à paniquer.

« Je ne peux plus bouger, et son attaque...Quoique même si je l'ai esquiver, je ressens toujours les effets...C'est de la haine pure, mélangée à de la vengeance. Comme si cela me voulait la mort. »

Puis avant, qu'il puisse bouger, la jeune fille fut en un éclair, à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle lança :

« Extinction, électrique ! »

D'un coup de main, une impulsion électrique fut donnée, et elle fut si forte, que le cœur de Seiya s'arrêta de battre d'un seul coup. Même le cerveau s'arrêta. C'était comme si on l'avait privé de ses sens.

Tel une poupée de chiffon, il tomba au sol, inanimé. Marine éclata alors d'un rire sardonique :

« Et ça se prétend être l'espoir ?! C'est même pas capable de lancer une attaque… ! »

Elle s'approcha du corps inconscient du jeune homme et lui dit :

« Bon, adieu. »

Au moment, où elle allait lui porter le coup de grâce, une voix hurla :

« Annihilation Flap !

Et une autre hurla :

-Corona blast !

Finalement une dernière plus familière acheva avec :

-Sylphe's cry ! »

Trois oiseaux, deux rouges, et un noir foncèrent vers Marine qui esquiva les attaques sans problème. Puis, un peu plus loin elle lâcha :

« Qui a fait ça… ?! »

Des pas se firent entendre, aux nombres de trois, et trois personnes se distinguèrent du lot. Ce fut, Asriel, Nejei et Serrah qui arrivèrent. Les personnes avaient leurs surplis, mais pour Asriel, le surplis au niveau du bras droit était parti. Pour Nejei il lui manquait la jambe droite au niveau de son surplis. Et pour Serrah, le casque et une épaulière étaient cassés.

Serrah lâcha en étant arrivée :

« On te laissera pas faire. N'est-ce pas les gars… ?

Asriel répondit :

-Ouais. Même si on est pas à la hauteur, on va te battre. »

De ces mots, ils foncèrent sur Marine qui sans soucis, utilisa son épée, et brisa tout les surplis qui tombèrent en poussière. Les corps des trois personnes tombèrent au sol.

Ils étaient vaincus.

A suivre


	16. Le dernier espoir

**Chapitre final : Le dernier espoir**

 **PDV Externe**

Marine éclata d'un rire maléfique à nouveau :

« Vous êtes censés me battre ? Ah ! Vous n'avez pas fait le poids, une seconde ! »

Elle se tint les côtes, un long moment, tandis que Seiya reprenait doucement conscience. Il ressentit ce qui se passait et ce qui s'était passé. Il comprit alors, que Nejei, Asriel et Serrah étaient là, mais leurs surplis… étaient brisés...Ils ne pouvaient plus se battre.

Il commençait à désespérer tandis que Marine revint sur son trône, et fit apparaître des chaînes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Seiya qui était aussi vide qu'une poupée à présent. Ses yeux vitreux laissaient voir qu'il avait renoncé.

Ces chaînes soulevèrent Seiya, celui-ci ne disait rien, et plusieurs flèches apparurent. A cela, Marine dit :

« Ces flèches vont te faire souffrir, et après je m'occuperais de tes amis. »

Les flèches furent alors tiré, sur le jeune homme, mais au moment, où elles allaient atteindre leur cible, elles furent déviées d'un seul coup, et se plantèrent dans le mur.

Marine lâcha alors :

« Quoi… ?

Serrah se leva difficilement, et même sans surplis, dit :

-N'abandonne pas. Quels que soient les obstacles...Nous serons toujours là pour te protéger ! »

Un bâton de Tengu apparut dans sa main, ce qui lui servit d'arme. Peu convaincu, la jeune femme utilisa des lances qu'elle envoya sur Seiya à nouveau. D'un seul coup, les lances avant d'atteindre leur cible, furent arrêter puis se détruisirent avec du poison, puis des flammes.

Ce fut au tour de Nejei et Asriel de se lever, et, la jeune femme dit :

« C'est vrai ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi, et croire en toi !

Les yeux de Seiya bougèrent, indiquant qu'il écoutait. A cela, Asriel continua :

-Hé ! Si tu as survécu à toutes ces épreuves…Rien ne peut t'arrêter ! Alors t'inquiète ! On est avec toi, jusqu'au bout ! »

D'un seul coup, Chijiro arriva avec son armure à moitié brisé, et dit :

« Eh bah ? Tu l'as pas encore battu celle-là? Allez, elle est totalement folle, mais elle fait pas de poids face à toi ! »

Il commença à se débattre. Puis à cela, des haches furent sous le regard choqué de Marine, lancés sur le spectre de l'espoir, mais à cet instant elles furent déviés par des coutelas, et une baleine.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Chris et d'Erza d'arriver.

En premier, Chris lâcha :

« Il y a 0,0001 % de chance que tu le battes… M-mais...Au fond de moi… Je sais que tu peux le faire… !

Erza rétorqua alors :

-Pour l'avenir des spectres ! Tu dois garder ta détermination ! »

Seiya se débattit de plus en plus, et dans un éclair blanc, la scène se brouilla.

Finalement, une voix peu familière lança :

« Voici votre dernière espoir... »

Quand la lumière se dissipa, les six personnes entourant Seiya furent avec une nouvelle apparence. Chacun avait à nouveau un surplis, mais plus grand et plus fort. Même Seiya fut dans un nouveau surplis. Elle ressemblait à l'armure divine de pégase, mais en surplis.

Marine lâcha alors choquée :

« C'est pas possible c'est...un vrai miracle ! »

Sur l'armure divine, il y avait six emplacements, six emplacements, où on pouvait encastrer, six gemmes.

Chacune de ses personnes, enlevèrent les cristaux présents, dans leurs armures et les donnaient à Seiya qui dit :

« Mais...Les amis c'est…

Serrah répondit :

-Prend les. Il faut que tu les mettes, dans ton surplis. »

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il les mit dans son surplis. Et d'un seul coup, les corps de ses amis disparurent dans un éclat de lumière. Puis d'un seul coup, Seiya ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Il sentait que tous ses amis étaient là.

Marine se leva alors et dit :

« Je vais en finir…Disparais chevalier de l'espoir ! »

Elle sauta en l'air et traça les points de sa constellation, puis elle lâcha :

« L'apocalypse ! »

Un météore tomba en direction de Seiya. Lui, se concentra, et augmenta son cosmos, au niveau maximum. Il traça alors les points de la constellation la plus familière qu'il connaissait. La constellation de Pégase.

Finalement, il hurla :

« Les météores de l'espoir ! »

Les coups foncèrent à la vitesse de la lumière sur Marine, à l'aide du cosmos de ses amis, traversait le météore, et s'encastrèrent dans Marine, son surplis se brisa. Elle tomba alors au sol. Le combat était terminé, et les pierres s'enlevèrent d'elles même faisant réapparaître ses amis.

De cela, il se précipita vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Il dit alors :

« Marine tiens bon je t'en pris… ! Reste avec moi… !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et répondit :

-Seiya...Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal…

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

-...Je voulais juste faire payer la fondation Kido de t'avoir séparer de moi…

Il répondit alors :

-Mais…

Avec un dernier soupir elle lâcha en souriant :

-Hé bien c'est idiot...On dirait que ça ne va pas suffire à me satisfaire... »

Et de ces mots, elle disparut en poussière, sous les pleurs de son frère. Laissant leur ami pleurer de longues minutes, Serrah finit par s'approcher de lui, et lui dit :

« Viens Seiya. On rentre. Dans notre chez nous. »

Il se leva avec l'aide de Serrah et ils partirent de ce lieu.

C'est ainsi que s'achève la guerre contre les ailes noires...Les protagonistes rentrant au château d'Hadès, ils expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, à Pandore. Elle leur donna exceptionnellement congé, pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. La guerre sainte allait bientôt commencer...Et ils allèrent devoir se battre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Seiya était en surplis regardant depuis le balcon les étoiles, étant brillantes ce soir là.

Puis, des pas se firent entendre, et Serrah se dégagea, arriva et dit :

« Tu penses toujours à ta sœur n'est-ce pas… ?

Il hocha la tête et répondit :

-Oui...Mais il faut que je te dise un truc justement, Serrah.

La jeune fille demanda alors surprise :

-Ah ? »

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui délivra un baiser sur ses lèvres. La sensation était agréable, et cela rendit heureuse la jeune spectre.

Puis d'un seul coup, ils lâchèrent en même temps :

« Je t'aime »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, à leur synchronisation. C'est ainsi, que Seiya se rendit compte que même en mourant il avait trouvé quelque chose d'unique.

Il s'agissait de l'amour.

Fin.


End file.
